


Queen of Brooklyn

by mandynightfury



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Post Anime, Post Manga, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandynightfury/pseuds/mandynightfury
Summary: When Liz and Patty receive a letter from someone from their past calling them back to Brooklyn, they must decide whether to risk it all to save someone whose done nothing but hurt them or to keep the streets as part of their past. With Kid by their side, the Thompson sisters will once again brave the streets of Brooklyn, but will the Devil's of Brooklyn have it in them to reclaim their infamy or has their time at the DWMA made them soft.
Relationships: Death the Kid/Liz Thompson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	1. Last of His Kind

Kid, Liz, and Patty sat in their living room, Patty coloring a giraffe, as some aimless TV show plays in the background. Kid relaxing, his golden eyes lazily watching Patty color, as Liz sits at the other side of the couch (to be symmetrical) filing her nails. 

“Kid, are you lonely?” piped the young teen, curiosity evident as she tilts her head to the side.

“Patty, quiet! That’s rude!” snapped Liz looking up from her magazine, trying to gaze her meister’s reaction. Kid sat stunned, his eyes wide. 

“Wh-, why would you think that Patty?” stuttered Kid, not sure if he was liking where this conversation was heading.

“Because you’re the only reaper silly!” giggled Patty stating the obvious as Kid’s hands clenched slightly and Liz let out a little gasp, stunned by her sister’s unknowingly callous remark.

“Patty, you shouldn’t ask about things like that, it’s rude to ask personal questions like that,” stuttered Liz, hoping that Kid wouldn’t be too upset by Patty’s uncalled question.

“It’s alright Liz. Patty do you really want to know the answer?” sighed Kid, rubbing a pale hand through his hair, ruffling the white stripes. 

“Yes,” mumbled Patty, sulking from her sister’s reprimand.

“Alright, I guess the simple answer would be sometimes. I don’t necessarily need other reapers but it would be nice to be able to learn from others with the same abilities, someone who understands how we use them…” said Kid looking down at his lap, “But I don’t need to hang out with why would I when I have you guys?” he said letting out a chuckle, but his eyes told Liz that there was something he wasn’t telling them. They sat in silence for a moment as even Patty was unsure of how to respond to his answer. “Well it’s getting late, I think I’m going to turn in for the night,” said Kid stretching and letting out a small yaw, the sight reminding her of a cat. She knew by “going to bed” Kid meant staying up all night doing paperwork, and it wouldn't be the first time this week if the dark circles under his eyes were any indication. 

“Kid..” Liz trailed off, unsure of what to say as Kid headed towards the door.

“Yes Liz?” he said, pausing in the doorway.

“Oh, um...goodnight,” she stuttered, losing her nerve to ask Kid what was wrong.

“Oh, well goodnight to you too Liz, goodnight Patty,” he said before stepping out of the room, Patty’s reply of “Night Kid!” echoing across the room. Liz stared at the doorway, listening as Kid shut the door to his office before getting up from the couch as well.

“Come on Patty, time for bed,” she sighed as Patty silently got up and followed her sister up the stairs and into their separate rooms. As Liz shut the door to her bedroom she thought of how sometimes it was so easy to forget that Kid wasn’t human and how he must feel being the only one of his species left, the other two reapers having been destroyed. Kishins could barely rival the powers of a reaper, capable of infinite destruction. It was hard for her to imagine that the same man that colored and played giraffes with Patty or helped Liz style her hair, heck even used to cry when he saw a painting that was slightly tilted, had more power at his disposal than all their friends combined as she climbed into bed. Wrapping herself tightly in her blankets she drifted off to sleep, her thoughts occupied by a certain golden-eyed boy.

Liz awoke with a groan, stretching out her stiff muscles as she crawled out of bed. Throwing on a tight-fitting tank top and some jeans before heading to the next room to wake up her sister. Patty was splayed out sideways across her bed, drool puddling on her pillow.

“Hey, Patty wakeup!” whispered Liz, giving her sister a little shake, waking her.

“Sis, what’s up?” groaned Patty swatting her sister’s hand away.

“Come on I told Kid yesterday that I needed some new nail polish and if we leave now we could be back in time for breakfast,” said Liz cheerfully.

“But why do I have to go!” whined Patty, crossing her arms, a pout on her face.

“Kid said he gave me enough for a new coloring book and some crayons for you to,” smirked Liz knowing that she’d won her sister over.

“Okay!” chirped the girl, bolting out of bed, quickly throwing on a shirt and shorts before racing downstairs. Liz smiled, rolling her eyes playfully as she headed down the stairs and towards the door. As she passed Kid’s office, she paused, before walking inside. There sat Kid slumped over his desk snoring lightly, still wearing his suit from yesterday.

“You gotta stop working yourself like this,” she sighed before grabbing the blanket she’d left on the file cabinet for instances like this and draped it over his shoulder. At the sudden contact of the material Kid stirred, before snuggling into the soft fabric with a contented sigh. Liz backed away, holding in a giggle as she stepped out of the room, taking one last look at her sleeping meister, before going to join her sister who was eagerly waiting by the door.

“C’mon sis let’s go!” cheered Patty as they walked out the door, Liz locking it behind them. The walk to the store was quick, Patty skipping the whole way their humming an unintelligible tune. Liz walked behind her gazing at the storefronts and the people bustling around. The city was large but it still seemed like everyone knew each other, in one way or another, a few people waving to them as they reached the store they were looking for. Liz and Patty walked over to the school supplies aisle, Patty quickly grabbing a coloring book with several animals on the front and a new pack of crayons into her sister’s arms.

“Can I go look around?” chirped Patty, earning a nod from Liz and she went racing off. This was their pattern, whenever Liz and Patty went out to the store Patty would load her sister down with whatever she wanted before heading off to explore, sometimes helping her sister to find whatever else they needed before leaving Liz (and sometimes Kid) to pay for the items and meet her at the door. Liz placed the items in her basket before grabbing a brand new bottle of red nail polish and adding it to the basket as well. As she approached the cash register she got a strange feeling of unease settling in her stomach. Handing the cashier the money and taking her bag of items without thought as she looked around for her sister. As if right on cue Patty came skipping up to Liz a piece of paper, clutched in her hand.

“Sis, look what the nice men gave me!” cried Patty excitedly handing her sister the piece of paper, which upon closer inspection appeared to be a letter.

“What men?” questioned Liz, as she spotted two men watching them from the back of the store.

“Don’t know, they just said that they had a letter for the Thompson sisters,” said Patty rubbing her chin in thought as the color drained from Liz’s face at the mention of their street name. Looking at the letter in her hands as she began to read. As she continued, her face went completely pale, her complexion now rivaling Kid’s. Clenching the letter in her hand she grabbed Patty’s wrist, dragging her out of the store.

“Come on Patty, we have to get home now!” she whispered loud enough for Patty to hear as they took off toward the mansion, Liz’s only thought, getting back to their meister, to Kid.


	2. Fearless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Liz and Patty return home, they frantically search for their meister. When an unexpected appearance meets the business end of a gun, Liz finally comes to terms with what has her so worked up.

“Kid….Kid!...KID!” shrieked Liz busting into the house shouting her master’s name dragging her sister behind her. Panic rose in the girl’s throat as she had yet to spot her meister, a crash from upstairs distracting her from her internal panic as she immediately gestured for Patty to transform.

“Alright you bastard, show yourself!” growled Liz as she aimed the pistol as a figure came stumbling towards the staircase.

“Sis, wait!” cried Patty as Liz pulled the trigger, firing a shot without looking, knowing the blasts would only stun the intruder. A yelp sounding as the pulse struck, the sound of the figure’s grunt as they were struck causing Liz to look up in horror as she realized exactly who the blast of soul wavelength had struck. Kid stumbled back into the wall grunting at the unexpected impact before rushing down the staircase towards his weapon partners.

“Liz, Patty, what’s wrong! Are you two alright?” heaved Kid, his eyes glinting like an apex predator expecting an attack as he glanced at the two girls, looking them over for any sign of injury. Patty who had shifted back was staring at her feet while Kid locked eyes with Liz, tears forming in the young woman’s eyes before lunging at her meister.

“I’m so sorry, please forgive me! It was my fault all mine, Patty tried to warn me but I didn’t listen!” sobbed Liz burying her face into Kid’s shirt.

Kid placed his hands onto Liz’s shoulders causing the woman to tense. “What are you talking about? Will one of you please tell me what’s going on?” asked Kid and after receiving nothing but sniffling from Liz, he turned his attention to Patty. 

“We shot you, but we didn’t mean to. Honest!” pouted Patty, looking more and more like a scolded puppy by the second.

“Wait you think that’s what I’m talking about? I’m not bothered about that little blast, although I would have preferred if you had hit my other shoulder to balance it out,” smirked Kid earning a giggle from Patty and even a watery smile from Liz.

“You’re not mad? But we attacked you...in your own home!” shrieked Liz in disbelief.

“You mean our home. Last time I checked all three of us lived here and how I see it is that you and Patty were just defending your home, it’s only natural. Although we should probably talk about this again before we decide to have house guests over again,” chuckled Kid, looking at a flabbergasted Liz.

“Does this mean you’re not mad?” asked Patty putting on the biggest puppy dog eyes she was capable of.

“Of course I’m not mad, but a picture of a giraffe would make me feel better,” smiled Kid as he watched the younger girl’s eyes light up.

“Okie dokie, one giraffe coming right up!” giggled Patty, but before she could run off, Kid stopped her.

“After you tell me what has your sister all worked up,” said Kid as he looked down at Liz, who just realized she hadn’t stopped clutching her meister’s shirt as she lept back in embarrassment.

“Aw do I have to?” moaned Patty, already bored with the situation and eager to test out her new coloring supplies.

“There’s a new pack of stickers in it for you,” smiled Kid, knowing he’d piqued Patty’s interest.

“What kind of stickers?” asked Patty, clearly interested in Kid’s bribe.

“Special ones, each one has your name printed on it, there’s even some with Liz’s name on it too,” persuaded Kid, holding back a chuckle, knowing that Patty wouldn’t be able to resist.

“Really, you mean it?” asked Patty and after a nod from Kid Patty began to blurt out everything. “So sis and I were walking to the store picking out all kinds of things and I found this super cool coloring book with giraffes and monkeys and even elephants and -” Patty paused as a grunt from Kid let her know she was getting sidetracked. “Right so I went to go get some crayons and I then gave everything to sis. I was wandering around when a nice man asked if I knew the Thompson sisters and when I said yes, he said he had a letter for us and then he gave me that,” rambled Patty pointing to the crunched envelope in Liz’s hand. “ Then sis freaked out and we ran all the way home. Something about having to get home and not letting you get hurt because of us. Can I go play now?” whined the girl, looking at her meister for approval.

“Yes Patty, thank you. The new stickers are already in your room waiting for you,” sighed Kid, sitting down on the sofa as the youngest Thompson sister fished her new supplies out of the shopping bag before rushing upstairs with a cheer. With Patty upstairs and out of earshot, Kid turned his piercing gold gaze to the oldest sister.

“Care to explain what’s got you all worked up?” asked Kid leaning back into the sofa, allowing Liz to get a good look at the state her meister was in. His shirt, normally impeccable pressed was wrinkled and the collar off-center and unbuttoned, and his hair, normally brushed and styled was sticking up haphazardly in places, making his lines of Sanzu appear jagged.

“It’s nothing,” mumbled Liz, staring at her feet, crunching the envelope tighter in her fist, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by the young reaper.

“Nonsense, it’s not nothing because nothing doesn’t make the eldest of the Thompson Sisters, the fearless Devil’s of Brooklyn run three blocks and come crashing into the house, shrieking my name like a wounded animal,” huffed Kid, calling out Liz’s obvious lie.

“It wasn’t that loud,” grumbled Liz, trying everything in her power to change the subject, the only problem being the only person she’d ever known to be as stubborn, if not more than her, was sitting right across from her not wavering.

“I’m not sure if it was loud enough to wake the dead but I can tell you it was enough to wake a shinigami. One moment I’m napping on my desk and all of a sudden I hear you screaming my name with more fear and panic in your voice than I’ve ever hear. Next thing I know I’m rushing to see what’s wrong and you shoot me!” exclaimed Kid, clearly not wavering until Liz zomes clean but after seeing Liz’s lip tremble he decided to switch to a different approach. ‘You know you two can tell me anything right? I’ll never turn you away no matter what, we’re a team remember?” soothed Kid patting the couch and gesturing for Liz to join him.

“Fine, you really want to know. I’m scared okay. Patty comes skipping over with this stupid envelope addressed to us and looked how where it’s from,” sniffed Liz handing the crumpled envelope to Kid as she sat down beside him.

“Brooklyn,” winced Kid sucking in a breath as Liz trembled beside him.


	3. A Letter By Any Other Name Is Just As Horrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The envelope contains a message from someone Liz never expected to hear from again. What will the Thompson sister's do when they're faced with a choice? Will they choose to confront their past or leave it all behind and continue on with their life with Kid.

“I don’t know what they want! We left Brooklyn behind when we moved here I swear,” sobbed Liz as Kid frowned at the envelope, before grabbing the letter opener from the coffee table and gently placing it in Liz’s hands.

“I believe you, but still think you should open it. Maybe it’s nothing and this is all a big misunderstanding,” soothed Kid as he tried to calm the distraught woman down. “You can open it with Patty if you would like, I understand if it’s not my place,” mumbled Kid as he began to stand up, not even reaching his full height before Liz yanked him back down.

“No! Please stay...I don’t want to worry Patty and I don’t want to open this alone,” whimpered Liz clutching Kid’s wrist tightly.

“Alright, then I’ll stay and besides it’s not like it’s anything the devilish Thompson sisters and their reaper meister can’t handle!” smiled Kid in a futile attempt to cheer Liz up as she looked at the letter opener, gazing at her reflection, the emotional girl a far cry from the hardened criminal she used to be. Raking the letter opener across the top of the offending envelope, not even bothering with the wax seal on the front of the envelope. Pulling the letter out Liz unfolded it out with shaking hands, tossing the envelope onto the table, and as she began to read, confusion was evident on her face.

“I don’t understand? This can’t be for Patty and I. I mean we’ve heard of these people before when we were living on the streets but we made a point to stay away from them,” muttered Liz, trying to think of how these people could have found her and Patty let alone why they wanted to find them.

“What is it?” urged Kid, genuinely curious as to what had turned Liz’s panic into confusion and frustration.

“It’s this crime organization that used to run the streets back in Brooklyn. They had eyes and ears everywhere so Patty and I made a point to avoid them, and if we ever stole from one of them on accident it was always just food from a new recruit. They claim that someone owes them money and that person is connected to us. I don’t know who they are talking about, it was just Patty and I, we scarcely spoke a word to anyone else and even then it wasn’t anything involving money. I don’t know who they think they are but we don’t owe anyone we met on the streets anything,” growled Liz, angered that someone would dare to claim they were connected to the Devils of Brooklyn let alone try to drag them back to the streets to bail them out.

“Are you sure there wasn’t anyone? Maybe the owner of a place you stayed or something?” asked Kid gently knowing how sensitive a subject his weapon partners’ pasts were.

“There’s only one person Patty and I met in Brooklyn that we could possibly owe anything to. He’s snarky, dorky, and way too obsessed with symmetry and we owe him everything!” sniffed Liz as Kid gingerly rubbed soothing circles onto her back.

“Liz, you know that you and Patty don’t owe me anything. If it weren’t for you two I’d have never left the house, in fact, I’d still probably be so obsessed with symmetry that I’d be arranging the thread counts on the rugs or something,” chuckled Kid, rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand.

“And Patty and I would be Kishin eggs you big dork,” sniffed Liz playfully shoving him, Kid and Patty being the only ones capable of cheering her up in one of her moods. Even Maka and Tsubaki couldn’t always playfully tease a smile onto her in a moment like this, but Patty’s smile was contagious and Kid seemed to never cease to amaze her. Liz’s playful shove leading Kid’s eyes to catch the second, less formal, piece of paper in the envelope. Reaching down and pulling out the wrinkled and haphazardly straightened tearstained piece of paper, Kid’s mood immediately turned somber.

“Kid, what is it?” asked Liz, gazing at the letter as Kid nervously handed the piece of paper to her.

“It’s a letter. I think we may just find out who wants to get ahold of you,” sighed Kid as Liz opened the letter. Her eyes frantically reading the page, her expression turning into an enraged scowl.

“That bitch!” snarled Liz, crumpling the letter as she shoved it into Kid’s hands, the reaper gingerly unfolding the battered piece of paper, revealing, what or should he say who had made his weapon partner so mad.

  
  


_Dear Elizabeth and Patricia,_

_I know it’s been a while and I know what I did was wrong but I want you to know that I’m sorry. I made a mistake back then and I apologize for all the pain and hardships I have caused you. I know you owe me nothing after abandoning you but I need your help. I seem to have found myself in a bit of trouble. I owe alot of people money, dangerous people and they’ve told me it’s time to pay off my debts, no exceptions. I have nothing to offer them that would cover the costs but I heard that you’d moved out of the city with a meister. Please I’m asking for your guys’ help. If you do this then I’ll never ask you two for anything or even contact you again if that’s what I wish._

_With Love,_

_Your Mother, Trina._

“Oh Liz, I’m so sorry.” soothed Kid, pulling Liz into his embrace. The young woman trembled with a mix of shock and rage as she meister held her close her cheek pressed against his chest, his chin resting atop her head. 

“I can’t go back, I can’t, but I feel like I owe this to Patty, to at least ask her. But I don’t trust that woman, Patty was too young to remember the life we had before the streets. She was a prostitute, never there to feed us, help us, provide for us, then one day she says that she can’t drag us around anymore. Just cast us out with nothing but the clothes we were wearing! She left us to shiver and starve, and I was only seven, left to try and raise Patty and myself on the streets. She’s the reason we had to become what we were. The people you were ordered to destroy under suspicion that we were Kishin eggs,” sobbed Liz, clutching Kid even tighter. 

“Liz, her actions were uncalled for and I can’t even begin to understand the life you were forced to live just to survive, but I think you should talk to Patty about it, it’s her family too,” whispered Kid into her scalp, continuing to rub soothing patterns onto her back, tracing a pattern of runes in his native language that only he could begin to understand.

“But that’s just it, she’s not our family any more, she lost that right the day she abandoned us!” screeched Liz, screaming into his chest.

“I’m afraid this isn’t my choice to make, but just know that whatever choice you two make, I’ll support it. Whether that means staying right here or another trip to Brooklyn,” he soothed, pulling her close, sitting in silence as Liz fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. Not wanting to move (just to avoid waking her he lies to himself) as he curls around her, dozing the scent of her strawberry shampoo clouding his senses. 

As Patty strolled down the stairs looking for a glass of water, she was distracted by the sound of movement coming from the couch. Much to her delight there sat her sister and their meister curled in a tight embrace, both looking more relaxed than she’s ever seen them individually. Her initial mission forgotten Patty skipped over to the couch and snapped a quick photo when she noticed something in her sister's hand. Picking up the paper on the floor and the letter dangling from her sister’s hand Patty could barely restrain a chuckle when the sudden removal of the letter caused Liz to shift, nuzzling even closer to Kid.

Papers in hand, Patty took one last look at her sister and meister with a smile, whispering “Good for you sis!” under her breath before skipping back up the stairs.


End file.
